Reka's Story
by Hikan
Summary: The point of view of Reka, Derone and Hikan during Chapter Four of The Saga of Hikan: Before the Transformation. A companion work to the Saga of Hikan.


**Author's Note: **There are three points of view in this story, all of which I have colour-coded so that the story won't get too confusing. Reka's point of view is red, Derone's is orange, and Hikan's is gray. Enjoy!

Reka's Story

I watch as Hikan exits my diner. I pretend to be calm inside but really shaking with fear, my mind filling with questions. _Was I convincing enough? Could he have sensed my lying?_ Exhausted, I sit down at a table and have a Bula berry shake.

Hikan's so innocent. How could I lie to him? Derone offered me power-- and a chance to rule alongside him. The offer is tempting, but I can't break poor Hikan's heart!

Or have I already?

The pain, constant harassment from Derone, being a slave, added to the feeling of being rejected by the only one who could possibly love him—is it all necessary? Am I turning into a cruel, heartless being?

_But you already are,_ the voice tells me. _You **are** a cruel, heartless being, trapped inside the body of a Matoran. Derone is your ticket to freedom, freedom from this powerless body. Take it while you still have the chance!_

_No!_ Another voice screams. _You love Hikan! You only love Derone because of his power! Power doesn't always bring you happiness and freedom, not even love. Follow your heart!_

_Power is the only thing that matters in the world,_ the other voice says impatiently. _Love, happiness, and freedom… those are tiny matters compared to the riches power can bring you. Ignore your heart. Follow your desire, your desire for power!I_

ILove! Freedom! Happiness! Follow your heart, and you will find these.

_Power! Wealth! Personal satisfaction! Go with Derone. It's worth it, now and in the long run._

_But whom do I love?_ I ask myself. Derone's got power, but he's horribly cruel. Hikan, on the other hand, is kind and caring. But he's just a slave, with no power at all!

_Now you're starting to see the point. Power will bring you happiness and freedom. Not only that, but other things as well! Love is just an emotion, nothing more._

_You're wrong! Love is everything; it is the heart of the universe! The Great Spirit gave us love, not power!_

_Why listen to the rules of that buffoon? The Great Spirit is just a way for Turaga Dume to poison our minds, cover the **real** goals in life. Power is one of those goals._

Suddenly, the diner's door opens. I shoo out a disgruntled Po-Matoran coming in for breakfast then put a 'Closed' sign on the door.

Inside my head, the two voices are fighting. The screeching and shouting is so loud it could shatter my mask to pieces. I have to do something!

_Enough!_ I firmly yell. _I don't need two voices telling me what to do. I can make my own decisions, thank you very much! Now go. Shoo!_

Finally, my mind is peaceful and quiet. I finish my shake and go into the kitchen to wash some dishes.

Soon it is noon, and I have decided to tell Hikan I love him. Earlier this morning I placed an object in the Coliseum's kitchens. My grandmother gave me it so many years ago. A Toa Stone.

I was destined to be a Toa, and I blew it. My ambition, greed for power... they ensnared me, and now I am forced to live this double-life, always having to deal with the evil being inside me.

If I was not cut out to be a Toa, then perhaps Hikan, with his kindness, courage, and sense of duty is. I am not worthy of the name of Toa of Crystal; Hikan seems to be more suited to the title.

Oh, Grandmama... if you were here right now, you would see the monstrosity that I have become. You would ask for the Toa Stone back. And I would be free, free of the heavy conscience that covers my soul like a stormcloud, a conscience that comes with bearing such a valuable object.

Power doesn't lead you to freedom, love, or even happiness. Power is the quick way out of a problem; by sticking with it, and confronting it, you exercise your virtues, which are worth more than power ever could.

The door opens with the flood of morning customers and I smile. 

I look out the window in my room. Inside I feel sadness and pain.

How could she treat me like this? After all I've been through. Is she really that insensitive?

I am having second thoughts about this crush. Reka is no longer a nice person in my eyes; instead, she brings to mind a cruel, heartless creature. And yet I wonder, _can she help it?_ Is she being controlled by someone else? Someone who is evil?

This is puzzling. If Reka is being controlled by another person, it would explain her behaviour. But that idea is so unrealistic that it couldn't be true.

Oh, Reka… I only wish you knew that I love you, more than anything else in the world, more than widgets or friendship. The love that I'm feeling is so powerful, yet I'm afraid to show it. I'm just a simple servant who lives in an attic room at the top of the Coliseum, and you're a moderately wealthy diner owner who has her own apartment. You might not even like me! How could we be meant to be together?

I hear Derone calling me downstairs. Probably wants me to fix him a snack. The greedy, self-obsessed Muaka! Not much I can do about it...

I sit on the left side of Turaga Dume's throne, tapping my foot in impatience. The servant Hikan was late with my snack, as usual. I can't see why Dume even bothers with keeping him, as there are about a million other slaves that could do the job far better.

_Although not as many as I'll have when I take over Metru Nui,_ I mutter to myself. _Reka's got the potential to be my queen, as long as she doesn't follow her heart. These Matoran bodies we were forced to inhabit have given us emotions, dangerous things that should be abandoned at all costs. Then again, it doesn't matter if she follows her heart. It'll still lead her to me. I love her. Does she love me?_

_Quiet,_, a voice in my head tells me, _these Matoran emotions have started to corrupt you, and soon you will be disposed of. Then you can go back to being who you once were. A mighty and powerful ruler!_

_But is it all worth it if I can't make Reka love me?_ I ask.

_Power can do that, and much, much more. Do not worry about whether Reka loves you or not- the power you have will show Reka that she should have feelings for you, whether she wants to or not. And besides- you're incredibly handsome already._

"I guess _that's_ true," I grin.

"Hurry up with my food, slave!" I call upstairs. "Don't make me use the whip on you!"

Finally. That should send him scurrying down here…

It is nighttime, and I am preparing for a walk to the Coliseum. I plan to meet Hikan in the kitchens and then propose.

As I step outside, there is Derone, standing on the sidewalk.

"Hello, Reka," he sneers. Instantly, my eyes go glossy and the dark spirit inside me takes over.

Derone pushes me onto the nearby Ussal cart and commands the Matoran driver to take us to Feyoke's Gourmet Diner, the Visorak horde's hideout.

I look back and see Hikan there. _Oh no,_ I think to myself, _he's seen me with Derone! How can I explain this to him?_

Then the cart turns a corner, and Hikan fades out of sight.


End file.
